Harry Potter and the Wizards' Dreams
by LittleRen
Summary: Harry PotterNiGHTS into Dreams crossover. Odd new allies appear at Hogwarts in time for the beginning of a dark war. WIP
1. Author's Note

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Wizards' Dreams  
  
**Author**: LittleRen  
  
**Email: **  
  
**Summary:** Harry Potter/NiGHTS into Dreams. Odd new allies appear at Hogwarts in time for the beginning of a dark war. (Wow.. That's some crappy summary, huh? Sorry ) This is set after Order of the Phoenix and before the game and is loaded with spoilers everywhere.   
  
**Rating:** I'd say PG-PG13ish. It may change as we go.   
  
**Reviews:** Yes please! Please… be as honest as you want, but flames are a pointless waste of space. And if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. I do my own editing, and I suck at it.. . Reviews motivate me to write more and comments and suggestions are always welcome.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and characters © JK Rowling, except for original characters and settings and they're © me.  
NiGHTS into Dreams and characters © SEGA, again except for original characters and settings which are © me. Used without permission. . 


	2. Chapter 1: The Final Truth

"How long has it been?" The tone of the query was one that lacked hope or any sort of conviction.  
  
"Too long. He'd have been in there longer than any human; the chances of him still being alive…" the second voice trailed off, sounding incredibly heartbroken.   
  
"But maybe…" this was a voice different from the other. It had some hope to it, a sort of dejected optimism. "He was always so strong. He survived Azkaban!"  
  
"Perhaps," it was the first voice again. A voice belonging to a haggard, but youthful looking man named Remus Lupin, and he didn't sound at all like he believed the word he'd just spoken. His face looked even more tired than usual and his gaze was gloomy as he looked around at his companions. Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course, Albus Dumbledore were all crowded around a battered old archway in the Department of Mysteries all looking extremely grim. It was the second week into summer holidays, nearly a month since Sirius Black had vanished though the veiled archway that they now surrounded.   
  
"We've got to try though, don't we? For Harry's sake as much as Sirius's," Tonks, who's hair was still short, but a vibrant sapphire colour, was saying.   
  
Dumbledore nodded almost absently, staring at the shabby black curtain that was hung from the archway. "The odds are very much against us, but stranger, more miraculous things have happened, so I wouldn't lose all hope." He pulled out his many-handed golden pocket watch and studied it for a moment before stuffing it back into his pocket. "Now is a good a time as any. Tonks would you care to lead us through?" He asked, glancing at the blue haired woman and no one questioned as to why Dumbledore didn't take them through the veil himself. Tonks took a deep breath, pulling out her wand, but before she could utter the words to the spell she was about to perform there was a noise from behind the veil, an odd sort of musical hissing the surprised everyone, except for Tonks who cocked her head and stared at the black cloth.   
  
Suddenly the veil shifted aside to reveal not only a swirling, sparkling mass that looked a bit like jell-o, but a colourful and very odd looking figure. It stepped completely out of the gelatinous gateway, followed by two others who were carrying what seemed to be a high decorated and jewelled coffin. Tonks squealed happily despite the situation and threw herself as the strange being that was only just taller than her, hugging it close.   
  
"Lord Ylai!"  
  
"My dear Tonks," the creature replied. "How are you? It's been too long." Tonks released the decidedly male being and everyone was able to get a good look at him. He was fairly short and thin enough to make one wonder just how his limbs supported his weight, even if it was sure to be very little. It's facial structure was odd, with a little definition to speak of and very large expressive eyes. He was dressed in very bright colours with a long cloak wrapped around himself and he seemed to be wearing what looked like a jester's hat. "Albus, so good to see you again," he said in an indistinguishable, but very pretty accent and step forward to clasp Dumbledore's hand, seeming to leave a glittering trail as he moved.   
  
Dumbledore's eye brightened considerably upon seeing the being and he shook his hand enthusiastically. "And you Ylai. These are Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said gesturing to each as he introduced them. "They are with the Order as well."  
  
The creature, Ylai nodded in greeting to each of them and then named his two helpers as Mannir and Leeff.   
  
The members of the Order, oddly enough, were not confused or frightened by these other beings, but merely acknowledged them with hopeful looks in their eyes. They also looked very relieved to see them there, rather than them having to go through the veil themselves.   
  
"Ylai is the Headmaster of the D'ræya College of Magi, and reigning Lord of his world," Dumbledore told them. "He and I are old friends." He beamed, obviously very happy to see Ylai. Then a look of confusion crossed his face. "But what are you doing here? I thought we arranged to meet in your world."  
  
Ylai shrugged, looking as if he detested what he was about to say. "Just a minor consideration, considering the news we have to bear to you."  
  
Immediately every heart of the members of the Order sank and Lupin made a quiet sort of strangled noise as they all craned to look hesitantly at the casket that Leeff and Mannir were holding. Dumbledore looked stricken, but not surprised.   
  
"I'm so very sorry, Albus, there was nothing we could do for your friend. While he was a very strong Dreamer, full of courage, he was wounded when he fell through and the strain of Dreya was too much on him." Ylai shook his head sadly. "I think he might have survived had he have been at full strength."  
  
While everyone had a desolate, slightly shocked look on their face, Lupin looked the worst for wear with all the colour drained from him and tears streaming freely down his face. "So, that… he's in there?"  
  
"Yes," Ylai replied. "We made him as comfortable as we could, and he had no pain."   
  
The Order was silent, the blow of the news finally having sunk in; their fears confirmed. Dumbledore finally spoke into the strained, grief-ridden silence. "Thank you Ylai, I know you did all you could for Sirius. We should be on our way then before our distraction loses it's effect."   
  
"Of course," Ylai gestured for his two companions to hand the casket over to the Order, Moody and Shacklebolt taking up the task of carrying it. "Please, give my sympathies to young Harry, and would you give him these?" He handed Dumbledore two decorated packages, a long thin one and a small, rather lumpy one that had a scroll tied to the top of it. "I will be in touch about our next meeting."  
  
Nodding, Dumbledore took the packages without question and clasped Ylai's slender, fragile looking hand in his own again. The creature hugged a heartbroken looking Tonks again and he and his companions disappeared through the veil.   
  
"So," Dumbledore said softly, his voice slightly husky with emotions. "Sirius Black is indeed dead." 


	3. Chapter 2: Good Surprises

_He was there, standing and laughing with his cold eyes glowing maliciously in the dark. All was black save for the figure and what appeared to be a shining white archway. There were noises, voices calling from within the arch, calling out to him, screaming in terror, crying in pain. The figure with the red eyes was still laughing at the pleas from within. He would not help them, he had sent most of them there, but he would listen to their pathetic cries. One voice in particular stood out, yelling hoarsely in fright, but the figure merely laughed away, amused by the one voice. He took a step towards the archway and then was walking down the corridors of an old, stone castle. There were other people there, but he recognized only one of them, a pale boy with blonde hair and a pointed face who was trying to steal his Firebolt from him. He glared at the pale boy and straightened his Quidditch robes as he headed out into dark Quidditch pitch. He mounted his Firebolt and zoomed around the stadium, searching for the Snitch, but it was impossible to see in the dark so he gave up and landed again, muttering in frustration. If only Fawkes had been there to help him, then he would have been able to win the match for their team. The other players soared high above still passing the Quaffle around, but he shrugged and moved on and into the Forest where a large black dog was waiting for him. "Sirius," he said, "I don't think we're going to win the cup this time, I can't find the Snitch."_

_"Look in here," the dog replied and he pointed his nose towards and object that was sitting in and open clearing. "The mirror of Erised might be able to tell you where it is."  
  
He nodded and looked into the mirror, but all he saw was his own reflection with his shining red eyes staring right back at him. But then the reflection started to move on its own accord, pointing at the scar on his forehead, which started to burn furiously. The reflection laughed as he writhed in pain and-_

Yelping, Harry jolted awake, clutching at his scar. It took a moment for him to realize where he was and he shook his head, sighing. Every night he seemed to be having stranger and stranger dreams that always seemed to end with Voldemort pointing at his scar and laughing evilly, and he always woke with the same pain that emitted from the lightning bolt on his head. He tried to remember what else had happened in his dream, in case there was any relevance to, well, anything, but the images were fading quickly from his memory, so he shrugged it off. If there'd been anything important he would have remembered it.   
  
Glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, Harry groaned. It was only 6:00am, and he knew he would never be able to get back to sleep. At least this meant that the Dursely's would all still be asleep for quite some time, so he had free reign of the house. He dressed and went quietly downstairs to make some breakfast for himself.   
  
As the sun rose Harry thought back on the dream he'd had, trying to remember it, but he could only recall vague fragments, mostly containing a big black dog and a red eyed figure. Those seemed to be the only things he dreamt about lately, Sirius and Voldemort. It was no wonder why, of course, considering the events that had taken place nearly a month ago, that he would dream so frequently of those two. It rankled Harry, though that Voldemort wouldn't stay out of his dreams, and he wished he would clear off, leaving his night time adventures with only Sirius. But wherever his godfather's memory was, so was that off the Voldemort, constantly plaguing him like an annoying, incredibly evil gnat. At least he still had those fun memories of Sirius, even if they were haunted with his enemy. And while thinking back on them didn't give Harry the sharp overwhelming pain and feeling of despair it used to, he still missed Sirius fiercely and the thought of him still made his throat close and eyes fill with tears.   
  
It wasn't until he noticed the wet spots on his plate that Harry realized he was crying and he brushed away the tears with annoyance, glad the Dursleys weren't around to see him. Not that they would have teased him with the threat from the members of the Order of the Phoenix looming over them, but it still would have bothered Harry for them to see.   
  
He was just cleaning up his dishes when there was a sharp tapping at the kitchen window, and Harry looked up to see Hedwig with the post waiting patiently for him to let her in. "Morning Hedwig," he said, sliding the window open and taking a roll up paper and two letters from the owl. Before anything else he unrolled the Daily Prophet and scanned through headlines, sighing in relief once he'd finished. Nothing in the Prophet gave any indication that Voldemort had made any crucial moves yet, although, as always, there were many articles about him and his followers. Harry didn't bother to read these as they were usually repeats of the same information that he didn't care to ingest again. Instead he opened the first of his two letters. It was from his best friend, Ron Weasley who told about some exciting plans for the summer and kept Harry up to speed on the happening at the Burrow. Ron wrote frequently, as did Hermione Granger, always with cheerful news, and Harry suspected it was to keep his mind off of Sirius. As if they could, but the thought made him very glad he had good friends like them.   
  
The second letter bore a Hogwarts seal and Harry opened with a bit of confusion, wondering why Hogwarts would be sending him mail so soon into the holidays. A small bag fell from the envelope as he pulled out the piece of parchment, and he examined it briefly before reading the letter.   
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer is going well, so far, and I'm glad to hear that you're keeping in touch with the Order. Everyone with always pleased to hear from you.   
  
I have some business I wish to discuss with you if you don't mind, and would like for you to come to Hogwarts some time next week. I've enclosed enough Floo powder for you to get here and had your fireplace temporarily hooked up to the Floo network. Just say, 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office' to get here. Please send me an owl telling me when you can make it.   
  
Thank you and sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore._   
  
Harry read through the letter twice, as baffled as ever. Why in the world would Dumbledore want to see him? Regardless of he confusion he wrote a reply saying he could be there next Tuesday when the Dursleys were taking a trip to London and sent it with Hedwig who nipped his finger affectionately before taking off through the kitchen window.   
  
A thudding from upstairs told him someone was awake and he, not wanting to see any of the Dursleys at all at that moment, hastily went out the front door and strode down the sidewalk. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he enjoyed just being outside of the house and walking about the streets. He hadn't gotten far when he was startled by a voice calling out to him.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Frowning Harry turned towards the voice and his eyes fell on a girl about his own age that looked vaguely familiar. "Oh it is you!" She said with quite a bit of excitement and crossed the road to him, her shoulder length brown hair glinting in the sunlight. Before anything else he recognized a Hogwarts crest sewn to her jean jacket and he couldn't help bun grin broadly at the surprise of seeing someone from his school. "I don't think you know me, I'm Tegan Vakt, Gryffindor fifth year."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I think I've seen you around school once or twice," Harry replied, shaking the girl's hand. "But I haven't seen you around here before, do you leave nearby?"  
  
Tegan shook her head. "No I'm visiting my aunt and uncle for the summer. They live just down the road over there," she said, pointing to the end of the street. "And no they're Muggles, but very supportive ones," she said, answering the question Harry was about to ask. "The know quite a lot about the Wizarding world, and I think they wish they had some magic in them too."  
  
Harry grinned. "That's good then. It must be nice to have and aunt and uncle that understand."  
  
"It is," Tegan said in a sort of sympathetic way. "I've head about the Muggles that you live with. Must be awful. But at least it's only for the summer right?"  
  
Harry nodded, casting a sour look back towards his the Dursley's house.   
  
"But hey, I know what would cheer you up!" Tegan said brightly. Harry gave her a curious look and she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "If you don't have anywhere to be today, I've got something I want to show you. Might make the summer a bit more bearable."  
  
With great relief Harry shook his head. "Nope, I'm all free."  
  
"Excellent, c'mon then. It's a bit of a walk, but at least we've got an early start." Three quarters of an hour later saw the two at the edge of town and picking their way through a field of cows who completely ignored their presence. The day had started warming up already, signalling that it would be very hot later, and Harry was glad they'd left so early as to avoid the summer heat. The two kept up idle chatter about school, and Harry found out she was very strong in Defence Against the Dark Arts, just like him, and amazingly enough was a fantastic potion maker, even with Professor Snape teaching. He was glad to find that her success in his class annoyed Snape to no end. They spent a good while picking apart the Potions Master and calling him every horrible name they could think of, an activity that cheered Harry up a good deal.   
  
At the other end of field that they were venturing across, casually sidestepping cow dropping and gopher holes, was a set of very run down looking farm buildings. As they got close Harry wondered how the buildings were standing at all, with the terrible shape they were in. There was little paint to speak of left on any of the buildings, the wood was rotting and with all the holes in them it looked as if they were about to collapse in second. So much that Harry was hesitant to enter with largest of the buildings when Tegan motioned for him to follow her in, but she seemed to know what she was doing, so he walked through the doorway. The second he stepped in though he was pleasantly surprised: the interior was nothing at all like the outside of the old barn. Hundreds of candles illuminated a cheery looking reception area where a crowd of people milled about. Paintings and posters of famous Quidditch players lined the walls, as did banners for various favoured teams, and after seeing these did Harry realize that most of the people in the room were dressed in Quidditch robes and carrying broomsticks of varying models. Jaw dropping his eyes fell on a sign that hung above a check-in desk that read:  
  
**Quidditch Recreation Centre**

******  
**  
**Admission Prices:**  
  
**Youth (11-16): 4 Galleons  
  
Adult (over 17): 6 Galleons  
  
Senior (old): 3 Galleons  
  
Season Pass: 15 Galleons  
  
Children under 11 get in free!**

**  
  
Rentals:  
  
Broomsticks (Normal Standard): 5 Galleons  
  
Broomsticks (International Standard): 10 Galleons  
  
Quidditch Balls and Bludgers Bats: 8 Galleons  
  
Armour: 7 Galleons for all or 2 Galleons individually  
  
(Elbow pads, knee pads, wrist guards, training robes)   
  
Note: All rentals require a 10 Galleon deposit that will be reimbursed with all equipment safely returned.   
  
Group and private lessons are available, ask the front desk for information**.   
  
Harry could hardly believe his eyes! A training facility for Quidditch right near his own home! A great smile split his face in two and he turned to Tegan who was watching him, waiting for a reaction and also grinning like a fool.   
  
"You like it?"   
  
Harry wanted to hug her. "Of course I do! I've never been able to practice Quidditch over the summer, but this…" he was at a loss for words.   
  
"Well, time's wasting, let's get checked in," Tegan said, hauling him towards the counter.   
  
Harry suddenly felt his heart sink in disappointment. "I don't have any money with me," he said bitterly.   
  
"Oh it's alright, I can lend you some for now, if you like. It'd be a waste to have walked an hour here and not get to go in." And before Harry could protest she'd bought him a day pass and rentals for the day. She handed him his rental ticket, as well as a set of training robes, and shrugged in apology. "Sorry, the highest they've got in stock is the Nimbus 2001. I know it's nothing compared to your Firebolt, but it should do for today anyway."  
  
Harry stammered a thanks and accepted the ticket gratefully. "What about you? You're not going in?" He asked noticing that she hadn't gotten a pass nor rentals.   
  
"Don't be silly!" Tegan pulled out a shining silver card with her information stamped into it and a smiling picture of herself who waved cheerfully at him. "I've got a season pass and my gear's downstairs in my locker." She tucked her card away again and lead him down a set of very long stairs that lead to the change rooms, at which point she pointed him to the gentlemen's room and said she'd meet him back outside in a few minutes. Harry found an empty locker to store his things (they cost a knut to lock, but Harry wasn't worried about anyone stealing his handed down clothes, anyway) and changed into the grey robes he'd received at the desk. That done he shoved his clothes into the locker and made his way back outside where Tegan was already waiting for him.   
  
"Ready? Let's go get you're broom then," she said leading him down one of the many corridors that branched out from the training rooms. There were signs nailed to the walls pointing in different directions and saying things like: weight room, restaurant, and gift shop. They reached another desk where Harry gave his ticket to the witch there and she handed him a Nimbus 2001 and both of them a neon green bracelet.  
  
"The broom is to be back by five and this bracelet will give you access to all the equipment inside," she told him and they set off down a corridor labelled 'Arenas'. At the end of a the busy hallway was a set of beautifully carved oak doors depicting a Quidditch match and decorated with ivy and Snitches. Tegan pulled open the heavy doors and Harry was met with the most amazing sight he'd seen in a some time.   
  
The cavern they entered was so immense that Harry felt like a small animal on a football field. It was divided into several separate arenas, each as different and exciting as the next. To his left was an area caged off with chain link fence from floor to ceiling and Beaters soared around inside attacking Bludgers, aiming them at varied targets. On the right was an octagonal area for Chasers with goalposts erected on each side and obstacles throughout for the Chasers to dodge. There were also Keepers in this arena taking turns guarding the goalposts. They walked past an open field with simulated grass where a group of small children were hovering just above the ground on broomsticks and listening intently to the instructions of a wizard with 'Coach' written on the back of his white robes.   
  
"Here's where you want to be Harry," Tegan said, pointing to three entrances to what looked like mazes from where he could see, each labelled with 'Beginner', 'Intermediate', and 'Expert'. Fascinated, Harry watched as one of the staff wizards let a Snitch go into the beginner's entrance and a few seconds later signalled for a young boy to give chase, who promptly zoomed after the golden ball. On the side of each opening was a map engraved into the wall of the course that showed the progress of both the Snitch and the boy. Right near the end the boy caught it and the roof of the maze opened up to let him out, while Harry could hear the walls inside moving around to change the course.   
  
"Pretty neat, huh?" Harry could only beam at Tegan, the excitement very apparent on his face. "Go on and give it a go. I'm going over to the Keeper's training area, so I'll come find you later, okay?" Nodding Harry waved a bit to Tegan and she headed off and disappeared into the crowd, then went to stand in line for the intermediate course.   
  
The wait was a short one as it wasn't too terribly busy yet, and he could feel his heart pounding with anticipation as he neared the front of the line. He was actually going to fly on summer holidays!  
  
The staff wizard checked his bracelet and nodded for him to mount his broom. Harry did so, and the wizard released the Snitch, then waited briefly before giving Harry the go-ahead. It was training unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. He sped after the Snitch through a tunnel that weaved left, right, and too his surprise way down and up. Sometimes there would be shallow inclines, and then turns that went at 90 degree angles, sometimes even doubling back on themselves. There was the occasional wide open space that the Snitch would flutter around in then take off through another opening. Harry finally caught up with the Snitch about halfway through the course and snatched it before it took off straight down in a steep dive. A buzzer went off and the roof opened up for him and Harry flew up out the top, depositing the Snitch in a floating bin that flew up to him once he was in open air again, then went into line again.   
  
And so his day was spent, trying out the many different courses and Seeker training exercises. Once he met up with Tegan again he tried the activities for Chasers, Beaters and Keepers, failing miserably at all but the later (he did alright at Keeping, having pretty fast reflexes), but having a great time at trying them out. At ten to five they headed out, Harry returning his broom, and went to shower and change. The grabbed a quick bite to eat before leaving the facility and making the trek home. The sun was starting to sink in the sky by the time they reached Privet Drive, and Harry was exhausted, but very happy. He walked Tegan to her doorstep, thanking her profusely for showing him the Rec. Centre, and they made plans to meet early the next morning to go back.   
  
Once back at his house Harry ignored the Dursleys' queries as to where he'd been all day and went straight to his room to write to Ron to tell him about the day. Hedwig was not back yet and he would have to wait to send until she returned, so Harry folded the letter and tucked it away in the top drawer of his desk. It was only just after nine, but Harry was so tired that he went to bed anyway, falling asleep to thoughts of the next day. 


	4. Chapter 3: Pushing Through and Moving On

Harry went back to the Rec. Centre with Tegan every day. He bought himself a season pass and managed to get his Firebolt and Quidditch robes there without anyone noticing. So wrapped up in training he was that he nearly forgot his appointment with Dumbledore and only remembered because Hedwig returned on Monday morning with his letter from Ron (who was ecstatic for and jealous of Harry all at once. 'We have one near the Burrow, but can't really afford to go there.') as well as a note from the Headmaster saying he that he couldn't wait to see Harry.  
  
Early Tuesday morning found Harry dressed in his best robes and waiting eagerly for the Dursleys to leave for their day trip. The second the car was out of sight he grabbed his bag of Floo powder and hurried to the fireplace. Harry really didn't like travelling by Floo, but it was the only way for him to reach Hogwarts so he emptied the bag of powder into his hand and stepped into the fireplace. Taking a deep breath he threw the powder down saying 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office loudly and vanished into the green flames.   
  
Dumbledore was seated at his desk when Harry stumbled out of the fireplace covered in ash and straightening his clothes, and he was surprised to see Remus Lupin also standing there. Grinning Harry waved happily to Lupin and then turned to Dumbledore.   
  
"Please Harry, have a seat. You too Remus," Dumbledore said, gesturing to two comfy looking chairs, and the two complied, making themselves comfortable. Harry's pleasure at seeing Lupin and Dumbledore drained quickly away at the glum atmosphere that surrounded them both. "Harry," Dumbledore began quietly, almost hesitantly, "the reason I've called you here is because I have news… news of Sirius." Harry's heart leapt at the statement, automatically assuming that it would be good news, but the look on Dumbledore's face told him otherwise and he felt the familiar ache welling up from the bottom of his stomach. "I know you may be wondering what the archway was that Sirius fell through, and though you're not supposed to have any knowledge of it's nature I am going to tell you. You see Harry, our world is not the only dimension that exists. In fact there are many, more than any one person could even know about. There is one plane that we are particularly close with." Dumbledore, paused, frowning. "Us at Hogwarts and of the Order anyway. This place is called D'ræya, and it's a sort dream dimension." Before Harry could form a question Dumbledore held up his hand. "I won't try to explain too much, as it's a lot to wrap one's mind around. Essentially it's a parallel world to ours that's opened up when we dream. Occasionally we even visit there in our sleep. But even if we don't our dream energy called Ideya does. Now, there are creatures there, humanoid and intelligent that live off of Ideya, the same as we do with air, food and water. It's in their very cells.   
  
"Anyway, the veil that Sirius fell through is the only known entrance to D'ræya that can be accessed while being awake-"  
  
"So that means Sirius is there?" Harry interrupted.   
  
Dumbledore heaved a great sigh. "He was. Harry the thing about D'ræya is it's meant for the creatures that live there, Nightmaren, or just maren, not for humans. It taxes a person, physically and mentally."  
  
"Why?" Harry really didn't like the way this was going, but he asked anyway.   
  
"Because maren live off of this energy, Ideya, which we humans create and expel, so in essence maren feed off of our energy. So by placing a human in the midst of their world the very life starts to be slowly sucked from them. Not by fault of the maren, of course, they're not evil creatures. Most of them anyway. But that's just how it is. We're not meant for their world."  
  
Harry sat staring at Dumbledore trying to figure out what this meant. So Sirius had gone into another world, which means he should have been able to get back, right? He looked at Dumbledore hopefully, then at Lupin, but both averted his gaze. "You said he was there, so that means he's out now right?" There was a great surge of something Harry hadn't felt when thinking about Sirius in a long time: hope.   
  
"Harry coming back through the veil is much more difficult than going though it is," Lupin said softly. "I don't know the whole process of it, but it's not something Sirius would have been able to accomplish, especially injured. The maren did their best to take care-" he broke off abruptly.   
  
Harry just stared at Lupin, almost daring him to finish the sentence. But he didn't need to, Harry knew what they were telling him and it felt as if his chest had been ripped open, and he felt pain so intense that he couldn't breathe. It felt like losing Sirius over again. The brief moment at hope he had received had almost made it feel like Sirius was alive again, but then it all came crashing down again and the familiar agony of his death washed over him again. And it was final this time. Although he'd come to terms with his loss, there had always been the idea deep inside him that Sirius would be able to come back, but he'd never dwelled on it, not wanting to hurt more than he had to. But this… this new information meant that there really was no hope at all of seeing his godfather alive again, and it tore him apart inside.   
  
Then a sudden anger welled up inside him and he exploded. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THIS?!" He yelled, startling the snoozing portraits that lined Dumbledore's office. For a moment neither Lupin or Dumbledore answered, but then Dumbledore spoke.   
  
"The veil was an unknown factor to you Harry, and I know that you would have had some desire to search it for Sirius, that you had hope of being able to find him through there. It would be unfair to you to let you believe something that was just not true. And we couldn't risk you going through there."  
  
"But... why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?"  
  
"Again, because you would have tried to go to D'ræya," Lupin replied and stifled Harry's objections. "We know you Harry," he said sternly.   
  
"You could have gotten him! You did! His… he is here now, you said, so you would have had to go get him."  
  
"And we would have Harry," Dumbledore said. "But you see, the Ministry and the monarchy in D'ræya are not on good terms, so to speak. We had to wait until we could get into the Department of Mysteries without alerting the Ministry."  
  
"WHO CARES IF THEY DON'T GET ALONG! SIRIUS COULD BE ALIVE!" Harry shouted furiously.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, Harry. With Voldemort loose we could not risk a feud between the two worlds when our efforts need to be here. It would be disastrous to be fighting two wars at once."  
  
Harry fumed silently, fighting back tears and angry retorts. That made sense, but it didn't stop him from being angry. The fact that Sirius had been alive and possibly rescued burned a hole of regret and terrible frustration through him.   
  
"I want to go home." He said suddenly, his voice trembling.   
  
Nodding Dumbledore rose. "If you wish Harry, although the castle hospitality is open to you." Harry shook his head and Dumbledore nodded again, looking at Harry with very sad eyes. "The Floo powder's here then," he said softly, gesturing to a container next to the fireplace. Harry rose mechanically and took a handful of the powder, avoiding the sympathetic looks Lupin was giving him. "I'm sorry Harry," was all Dumbledore had a chance to say before Harry stepped into the green flames.   
  
Back at the Durselys' everything seemed incredibly gloomy despite the sun filtering in and the cheery breeze flowing through open windows. He felt numb all over again and could hardly feel his legs as they carried him up the stairs and into his room, where he closed the doors and shut his blinds. It took him a moment to notice Hedwig sitting on his desk next to two packages and a letter. He glanced briefly at them before turning away, but was stopped by a soft hoot from Hedwig. "I don't want to open those right now," he told her, but the owl nudged the long skinny package at him, hooting again. He tried to ignore her, but her calls became louder and more persistent until, sighing in exasperation he reached for the package and tore into the paper. A wand rolled out and landed on his desk with a soft clink, and Harry felt another familiar twinge in his chest, recognizing the wand immediately. It was Sirius's. The sight of the wand was too much for Harry and great cry escaped from his throat. He could hardly breathe as sobs racked his body and the tears flowed in a seemingly unending stream from his eyes. He couldn't think properly as every thought he possessed was filled with images of Sirius, from him smiling happily at his parents wedding to the last time Harry had seen him, getting hit by Bellatrix Lestrange's curse. They all flashed through his mind at lightening speed and, try as he might, Harry couldn't block the visions from his mind any more than he could stop the terrible agony that overtook him where crumpled to the floor of his dark little room.   
  
That was where Aunt Petunia found him later that evening when the Dursleys had returned from their trip, curled up in the carpet, having cried himself into a restless slumber. The terrible pain he was in was obvious from the grief on his face, red puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. She felt an uncharacteristic, if very brief, wave of compassion for her nephew; pain was universal, and the degree of it Harry was obviously in softened her just very slightly. Rather than wake him rudely the way she had planned she closed the door again and went back downstairs.   
  
Waking, only minutes after his Aunt left, the first thing Harry noticed was the crick in his neck from the way he'd been laying, which cracked quite loudly when he turned his head. He felt drained, energyless and is was all he could do to craw into his bed and pull the covers up over him. Hedwig hooted dolefully and fluttered over, landing on his pillow. Harry stroked her feathers, grateful for the comfort. "Thanks Hedwig." The owl hooted a comforting reply and nibbled at his ear. It only took a few moments for Harry to nod off again and Hedwig, though she would have loved to go out and hunt in the night, stayed by Harry, loyally watching over him.   
  
Harry woke with a bit of a jolt from a fitful sleep (as usual) the next morning as Uncle Vernon came banging on his door. "Get up!" He yelled through the shut door, though trying not to sound too rude. "There's someone at the door for you and she won't go away till she sees you." Harry grumbled a reply and could hear Uncle Vernon's heavy steps thudding back downstairs. That'd be Tegan at the door (as if anyone else would ask for him), and Harry wasn't surprised; they were supposed to have met that morning to go train, but he was sure it was long past their scheduled time, so she would have come to find him. But, predictably, he wasn't at all interested in training today. In fact he wasn't even interested in getting out of bed or leaving his dark, depressing room. Regardless he'd have to go talk to Tegan and let her know that he wasn't going today, so he hauled himself out of bed still in his robes from yesterday that were now quite rumpled, and made his way downstairs.   
  
The Dursleys gave him a dirty look, and Harry thought Aunt Petunia might faint from his scruffy appearance, but he pointedly ignored them and went to the from door where Tegan was waiting on the front step. She took one glance at him and immediately asked if anything was wrong.   
  
"No, no, I'm fine," Harry lied, and fairly unconvincingly so, but he made it very obvious his tone that he wasn't interested in talking about it.   
  
Tegan nodded in an understanding way that Harry was grateful for. "Well, I guess I'll leave you be for today then?" At Harry's nod she smiled a bit, though looking worried, and waved goodbye to him. "Come find me tomorrow if you want."  
  
Relieved at how perceptive Tegan had been Harry went back up to his room, again ignoring any looks or queries from the Dursleys and sank back into his bed. Of course, he didn't feel like doing anything whatsoever, and felt fairly emotionally drained still, so he just lay there, staring up at the ceiling as the morning sunlight tried to fight its way in through the shut blinds. In a way he felt a bit guilt about storming out the way he did; really, he hadn't given Dumbledore much room to explain anything. But then again, Harry didn't want anymore explanation. Sirius was dead, really dead, and that's all he needed to know, and any other information was useless next to that fact. Still, there were a lot of questions that bounced around Harry's mind, that perhaps Dumbledore would have had an answer for.   
  
Dwelling on it, Harry felt all the more guilty, and he found himself wanting to go back to Dumbledore and just talk. He'd been cooped up at the Dursleys' for only a couple of weeks, but he still felt like he would suffocate there. At least he had Tegan, and the Quidditch centre. Harry felt another twinge of guilt and realized he'd have to make it up to Tegan for being so short with her. But she had looked like she understood, and perhaps she would be someone that Harry could talk to. That thought cheered Harry up, even just slightly. He really did enjoy the time he spent with her and was beyond ecstatic to have someone from his world around over the summer. Perhaps he wouldn't even need to go back to see Dumbledore, he thought optimistically. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he didn't want to use up any of his holiday time at Hogwarts (a definite first for him); he could speak with Dumbledore when the school year started. He would however write to apologize.   
  
Harry was jolted from his reveries by a sharp call from Hedwig, and Harry realized that she hadn't been outside at all since yesterday. His eyes misted over a bit, thinking about how she'd been there when he'd woken up, hooting her encouragement to him and stroked her feathers appreciatively. "How would you like to take a note to Dumbledore for me?" He asked her and the snowy owl ruffled her feather importantly in reply. "Thanks."  
  
Harry scrawled a brief note to Dumbledore apologizing for the way he'd acted and requesting time to speak with him at the start of term, then gave it to Hedwig, who hooted and soared out the window when Harry opened it for her.   
  
That resolved , Harry found some cleaner, neater (and more mundane) clothes and went into the bathroom for a long, hot shower then downstairs for some lunch (was it that time already?). The Dursleys had gone out into the yard to very loudly admire Aunt Petunia's newly blossoming garden, so he thankfully was able to prepare and eat his meal in peace. The day seemed quite a bit more brighter after his bit of reverie, even if it was plagued by a constant ache that, though Harry couldn't quite pinpoint where it originated from exactly, he recognized it easily and knew it was something could survive. He'd done it before, and knew he could do it again, perhaps even easier this time. His mind and emotions wanted badly to dwell in the grief and regret, but Harry knew that it would get him nowhere. Oddly mature for his age, he realized that it would be much easier for him to be strong and push through, rather than let the feelings rot him.  
  
The Dursleys marched back into the house just as Harry was exciting the kitchen and was heading toward the front door.   
  
"Where are you going? You've been disappearing all week," Uncle Vernon demanded.   
  
"Nowhere in particular," Harry answered. "It's too nice to be cooped up inside."   
  
It was obvious the Uncle Vernon wanted to order Harry back up to his room, to stay inside, but he knew that he couldn't, or they would have a non to pleasant visit from the Order, so he nodded, making his beefy chins jiggle a bit. "Fine, fine. Stay out of trouble, boy," he warned before storming back into the kitchen in what was unmistakable pout.   
  
Being the middle of the afternoon it was scorching, and even just walking down to the end of the road, Harry felt himself sweating, and regretted not having gone out earlier. He didn't know if he even wanted to attempt to bear the hour long walk to the Centre that day, but stepped up onto Tegan's porch and knocked on the door. A kindly looking middle-aged lady answered and on sight of Harry her hand flew to her mouth with a little gasp.   
  
"Goodness me! Are you who I think you are?" Harry didn't have time to make any reply for the lady had excitedly ushered him inside and yelled down the hall. "Cid! Come see who it is! Tegan, you're friend's here! - Can I get you anything Harry dear? - Cid! Bring some lemonade and cookies will you? - Please, make yourself comfortable."  
  
While Harry was quite used to treat much of such sort, he was a bit surprised to receive it from Muggles. But Tegan had said that they were as into the Wizarding world as any magic-folk. He stayed quiet while the lady gabbered on to him, introducing herself as Fran, and hollered on to the two still unseen people in the house.   
  
Tegan arrived in short order, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, I ought to have warn you," she whispered, taking a seat next to him on a big flowery overstuffed couch.   
  
"It's alright, I'm used to it. She reminds of someone I know, anyway," Harry replied quietly, and accepted the refreshments that Fran offered him.   
  
The beginning of the afternoon went pleasantly enough with the two Muggles questioning Harry on just about everything he'd ever done, even though they already knew most of the stories almost better than Harry did. Finally they were satisfied and asked him if they'd sign a clipping from the Prophet (which turned out to be the interview he'd done the year before) before heading off to attend to whatever needed to be done.   
  
It was a bit to late (and far too hot) to go out to the Centre so Tegan suggested they work on some of their homework together out in the yard. Harry didn't have any of his things with him, and really didn't want to go back to the Dursleys' to get them, so he opted to help Tegan with hers. She was going to be taking her OWLs this year and wanted to be as far ahead as she could, and Harry was only too happy to help her out.   
  
So they lay, sprawled on the cool grass out back with books, parchment, scrolls, quills and ink bottles littered everywhere. "Alright, I think that should just about do it for this paper," Tegan was saying. "Although… I think maybe if I could squeeze in something on the Patronus I'd get extra marks," she said slyly, glancing over at Harry, who only too happily explained in great detail about the charm. From there they were distracted from work by talking about Harry's third year, where he'd first learned how to produce a Patronus, and the topic lead to Remus Lupin and their endeavours at the end of that year. Tegan listened eagerly as Harry told her everything he could remember about what had gone on and found that when he got to Sirius he could talk easily about his godfather, a great step from earlier that month.   
  
"You mean that convict, Black, is your godfather?" Tegan asked leaning in close, eyes wide.   
  
Harry shook his head. "He wasn't a convict, Tegan, remember? It was all a set up by that little worm, Pettigrow."  
  
"Right." Tegan wrinkled her brow. "So whatever happened to him then? If he got away, then where did he go? You must keep in contact with him if he's you're godfather."  
  
Harry fell silent for a moment, then sighing heavily he said, "He was on the run for a while, then he got into his old family house and stayed there with Buckbeak until last year." He broke off and squeezed his eyes shut briefly, willing the pain back down. "He… he was murdered at the end of last year by one of Voldemort's-" to Harry great surprise Tegan didn't flinch or cry out in the way most people did "- followers, Bellatrix Lestrange." He was met by a second of stunned silence and then:  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. That's terrible. If you don't want to talk…"   
  
"No, I'm alright. It's good to be able to talk about him." And Harry found it was. Even just saying it out loud lifted a bit of weight from him. But talking about Sirius's memories, the good ones, seemed to make him seem more alive to Harry. And so he told Tegan, who listened raptly, everything about Sirius (although omitting information about the Order), leading right up to his fall through the veil and then what Dumbledore had told him about- what was that place called?- D'ræya? And thought by the there were tears streaming down his cheeks he wasn't ashamed and he felt a lot better that he had in a long time about Sirius. It was like taking a great burden off his shoulders.   
  
The sun had long set by the time they'd finished talking and both were starting to feel sleepy, so they made plans to meet and train early on the next morning while Harry helped Tegan collect all her things from the ground.  
  
"Um, d'you think you could keep everything I told you to yourself?" Harry asked Tegan once she'd showed him to the door.   
  
"Of course! I wouldn't think of saying anything."  
  
"Thanks. And… thanks for listening," he said a bit awkwardly, but Tegan just smiled.   
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. I hope it made you feel better." He nodded and as he turned to leave she pulled him into an unexpected hug. "Have a good night," she said, then went back into her house.  
  
Harry merely grinned, "ah, you too," he told the closed door and turned to walk back down his street. 


	5. Chapter 4: Summer's End

_Dear Harry,  
  
There is no need to apologize, your actions were completely justifiable. I will schedule a time for us to talk in September if you still wish to then.   
  
Enjoy the rest of your summer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore_   
  
Harry folded the letter, smiling, and tucked it away with his other mail. Trust Dumbledore to be so understanding.   
  
The next few weeks of summer passed in a happy blur for Harry, as he spent more time with Tegan, and thought less about Sirius's death. Of course he didn't think less about his godfather, but he found he could concentrate on the good things about him, rather that dwell on how much he missed him. He spent more time out of the Dursleys' house than he did in it, and he could tell that they were torn between having him gone most of the time, and having him enjoying his summer (not that there was much they could do, so they seemed to lean towards the former). Harry was strengthening his Seeking skills rapidly and learned as much he could from the training wizards and witches at the Centre, absorbing any new information like a sponge. He found Tegan to be quite a good player as well, favouring the Keeping position, and he wondered if she'd try out for the reserve team (as Ron was already Keeper for Gryffindor).   
  
It was the beginning of August when Tegan dealt him yet another wonderful surprise. It was late afternoon and thankfully cooler than usual with overcast skies that threatened to pour on them at any moment. Still Tegan insisted they go out to the ragged old barns, so they made the journey as the day grew steadily darker. It was dusk by the time they reached the field, and Harry headed towards the main shabby building, but Tegan grabbed his hand and drug him towards one of the smaller ones. Confused, but curious, Harry followed eagerly as Tegan lead him through the doorway. Upon entering his senses were assaulted by some of the most wonderful smells that strongly reminded him of the feasts at Hogwarts. The room was dimly lit with candles and there was a band in the corner playing soft jazz on instruments like saxophones and trumpets and some very strange looking ones that Harry didn't recognize at all, but sounded very pretty. It was a very classy looking place with many tables that had squishy looking arm chairs next to them and a highly ornate bar that housed a few residents nursing their drinks, or talking animatedly. The overal mood was very relaxing, but cheery at the same time.   
  
Grinning madly Tegan and Harry found a table and shortly a kindly looking witch came with menus. "Can I get you anything to drink, dears?" They both ordered butterbeers and the witch went to get them while they looked over their menus. Everything looked wonderful, especially compared to the food he'd been receiving at the Dursleys'.   
  
Soon, they were both happily digging into their meals and sipping at bottles of butterbeer. "This is amazing, Tegan," Harry said. "What else is hidden in these buildings?"   
  
Tegan merely gave him a lopsided grin, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"  
  
Smiling back, Harry realized then how very pretty Tegan was.

Throughout the next two weeks Tegan showed him the rest of the little village and had a great time exploring the sweet shop (where he bought loads of candies and showed them off to Dudley, who was still on his diet), clothing store (he found some handsome new robes to wear, as he really only had his dress ones and his Hogwarts ones), Quidditch supplies outlet (it took all of Harry's willpower not to spend all his money here, but he did get himself the brand new Quidditch Through the Ages: Second Edition and a pair of sleek gloves that would give him a better grip on his Firebolt, as well as keep his hands warm) and the Owelry (where he found some treats for Hedwig and a neat little charm that fit around her leg, that she rather enjoyed showing off). But even more than these Harry was enjoying the time spent with Tegan, and found himself liking her very much. She shadowed any thought he'd ever had of Cho Chang, and Harry was sure she might like him even just a tiny bit.   
  
With only a week and a half of summer holidays left Harry received his Hogwarts letter with the supplies he'd need for that year, as well as a letter from Ron saying that he, Ginny and Hermione would be staying in London for the remaining week, and asked him to join them. He wrote back saying that he'd be there.  
  
Tegan seemed a bit disappointed that Harry was leaving early (his heart leapt) and said that she had to go and get her school things, offering Harry a ride into the Leaky Cauldron with her and her Aunt and Uncle. The decided to go a day earlier than when Ron, Ginny and Hermione were to be there so they could wander Diagon Alley by themselves.   
  
The Dursleys of course were happy to have him gone early and fairly kicked him out when Cid pulled up their driveway in an expensive looking sports car with Fran in the passenger seat and Tegan in the back. Harry was immensely pleased to see Uncle Vernon's jaw drop (if you could tell that it had with all the rolls he had under his chin) as Harry loaded his trunk into the back of the car.   
  
"Well, I'll see you next summer, I suppose," Harry said merrily, climbing into the back seat with Tegan, Hedwig and Tegan's small screech owl.   
  
Fran and Cid came into Diagon Alley with them, and they all had a sundae before heading off in different directions. First Tegan and Harry went to Gringotts to take more money out, and then spent a pleasant day collecting everything they'd need for the school year. The saw quite a few students from Hogwarts, all of whom who greeted Harry, but Tegan didn't seem to know any of them. Perhaps she was very shy and didn't have many friends, Harry thought. Although he thought he saw her wave briefly to a Slytherin girl their age, but it might have a been a trick of the eye, so he forgot about it. If Tegan didn't have many friends now, that would change when they got back to Hogwarts.   
  
They passed Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and would have stopped in to say hi, but the store was packed full and the twins were looking too busy for even a wave, so Harry vowed to see them sometime later that week.   
  
The day darkened and Frank and Cid caught up with them near Quality Quidditch Supplies, saying that they'd have to be off. They strolled casually back to the Leaky Cauldron, not talking much, but comfortable in the silence. When it came time to say goodbye though, Cid and Fran gushed at how much of a pleasure it was to have spent the summer with Harry and made him promise to visit next summer. Tegan rolled her eyes at their antics, but smiled good naturedly. Her aunt and uncle shook his hand one last time before heading back out to the car calling to Harry that 'they were just down the street!'. Tegan strayed behind a bit, and Harry was glad for a moment alone.   
  
"I'll see you on the train then?" He asked.  
  
Tegan shook his head. "I doubt it, I've got to be with the prefects." Right, Harry'd forgotten that she'd been made prefect and would be in one of the front compartments. "But I'll try to stop by if I can, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, "If not I'll see you at school."  
  
"Right." The stood awkwardly for a moment, before Harry got up the courage, leaned in and gave Tegan a quick kiss before heading up to his room. He knew he was blushing furiously, but he'd seen a smile on Tegan's face before he'd left, and couldn't stop grinning as he undressed and got into bed.The next morning a knock at the door woke him and before Harry could answer Ron came in, his freckled face split into a grin. "Mornin' Harry!" Harry grunted a sleepy reply, but was happy to see his friend. Ron had finally started to fill out, and his didn't look quite as gangly as he had nearly two months ago. "Hurry up and get dressed, everyone's here for breakfast," Ron said, and dug through Harry chest and shoved a set of Harry's new robes at him when he didn't move fast enough. Quickly, Harry pulled them on and, checking his hair in the mirror (which told him that there was no use in even bothering to look, it'd always stand up like that) followed Ron downstairs.   
  
When Ron had said everyone, he really meant everyone. Mr and Mrs Weasley were there, chatting amiably with their eldest sons, Bill and Charlie. The mischievous twins Fred and George were there also, slipping something Harry couldn't see into Bill's eggs. Ginny and Hermione were deeply engrossed in a mouldy looking book, while Crookshanks stole bits of food from their plates while they weren't looking. The only Weasley that wasn't there was Percy, whom Harry assumed was still at odds with his family. Lupin and Tonks were in some sort of heated debate, while Moody and Shacklebolt listened with interest. All in all, their noisy table (or tables as a few had been pushed together to accommodate everyone) took up a good majority of the room at the Leaky Caldron, which had become a very loud, cheery place suddenly.   
  
"Morning Harry!" It was Charlie who called to him and motioned him to a vacant chair next to him. "About time you got up."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly ordered a large breakfast for him, while the others at the table took their turn greeting him. And to his delighted surprise many gave him belated birthday gifts and cards (although he avoided opening Fred and Georges' until he knew for sure what was in it). Breakfast was a very pleasant time and lasted long enough that it was late morning by the time they all cleared out, heading into Diagon Alley. Harry'd already bought all his supplies, but he went with Ron, Hermione and Ginny while they got theirs.   
  
"Hey Ginny?" Harry pulled her aside while Ron and Hermione were purchasing their new books for that year. "Tegan Vakt, how well do you know her?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
Harry repeated the name, blinking a bit in confusion. "She's a Gryffindor in your year."  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny shrugged. "The only Tegan in my year is in Slytherin, but her last name Lucaydo. Are you sure you've got the right name?"  
  
"Yea, I think so." Harry shrugged also, and dropped the subject, thoroughly confused. Perhaps he'd heard wrong and Tegan was in a different year? Or maybe Tegan was a nick name she went by at home. With a shake of his head he pushed Tegan from his mind (as well as he could anyway; how could he not think about her?). He'd have to ask her when he saw her at school. 


End file.
